


Barisi Prompts - Prompt #3

by Gravytrain101



Series: Barisi [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Celebration of solving a case, Drunk Rafael, Embarrassed Rafael, Hungover Rafael, M/M, Rafael wants to sing, Shocked but proud Sonny, Sleepy Rafael, Team drinking, drunk people, karaoke bar, shocked team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The team are celebrating solving a tough case at a bar. This bar also happens to be a karaoke bar, so they judge the people that go up to "sing". Towards the end of the night, Rafael decides he wants to "show everyone how it's done".
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809223
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Barisi Prompts - Prompt #3

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea I got from a prompt I read. Hopefully you like it!

Sonny’s POV:   
“That guy wasn’t so bad,” Olivia said over our claps as the man went to join his buddies at their table. 

“Yeah, he certainly beats the girl that was up before him,” Fin said as he saw Rafael bringing over our drinks, “Finally.” 

“Here you go guys,” Rafael announced once he arrived at the table. 

“What took you so long?” I asked as he sat next to me. 

“The bartender wouldn’t stop hitting on me,” he answered before taking a sip of his beer. 

“What?” I asked, getting ready to go talk to the guy. 

“Relax, I’m just kidding,” he quickly said, “He was just really busy so I had to wait a bit.” 

“Okay,” I sighed as I put my arm around him and kissed him. 

“Okay,” Olivia said before we continued any further, “I would like to say something. I just want to thank everyone’s hard work and long hours they’ve put in to help get this guy. I know it seemed like we were going nowhere at some points but I’m glad we all stuck through to the end. I’m proud of us, glad we got our guy, and got justice for our survivor.” 

We all said our responses as we raised our glasses before taking a drink. 

We started to catch up with each other and each other’s lives since we haven’t really gotten to unwind and relax like this for a while. We’ve talked, caught up, and judged the drunk people doing karaoke for almost two hours. 

“You know,” Amanda started, “This is a good way to end the day. We get to go to a bar after a tough case, drink, hang out with friends, and judge the people that go up to perform.” 

“Yeah, it is nice,” Fin responded before taking another sip of his beer. 

“Where are you going babe?” I asked as Rafael got up. 

“Where do you think I’m going?” he snapped as he turned around to look at me with his hands on his hips. 

“I don’t know. To the bathroom?” I guessed. 

“No,” he sighed as he rolled his eyes before pointing to the stage, “I’m going up there. I’m going to show everybody how it’s supposed to be done.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea baby,” I said as I tried to stop him from going. 

“Don’t stop him. I want to see this,” Olivia said as she got out her phone. 

“What do you think he’s going to sound like?” Amanda asked as she also got her phone out and got her camera focused on Rafael. 

“Better yet. What song do you think he’s going to sing?” Fin asked as he got his phone ready too. 

“Guys,” I pleaded, “Please don’t humiliate him with this after tonight.” 

“We won’t,” Amanda said, “We just might use it as a little blackmail once in a while.” 

“Shh,” Olivia said as she hit record, “He’s about to start.” 

“This is a song from one of my favorite musicals,” Rafael announced to everyone in the bar that was listening, “It’s called Being Alive from the musical Company.” 

“That’s a hard song to sing,” Amanda said as she turned to us, “I hope this isn’t too bad because I don’t want him to ruin the song for me.” 

“Some to hold you too close, someone to hurt you too deep, someone to sit in your chair, to ruin your sleep,” he starts to sing as he closes his eyes. 

“He’s not that bad,” Amanda said. 

“Someone to need you too much, someone to know you too well, someone to pull you up short, and put you through hell,” he continued as he opened his eyes and stared off into space. 

I didn’t say anything. All I did was get out my phone to record this because this is too wonderful to not catch on camera. 

Once I hit record, I looked over at my friends to see them all shocked but still recording. 

“Did you know he could sing?” Olivia whispered as Rafael continued. 

“No, I’ve heard him hum along to a musical he was watching but I’ve never heard anything like this. I don’t know why he’d hide something like this, he’s amazing,” I answered. 

“Agreed,” Fin said before we put all our focus back on Rafael who was near the end of the song. 

“And put me through hell, and give me support for being alive, make me alive. Make me confused, mock me with praise,” he sang as he switched between emotions so quickly before going back to the peaceful voice from before, “Let me be used, vary my days. But alone is alone, not alive.” 

“Where did all that emotion come from? He sounded so angry for like two seconds and then switched back to peaceful? How the hell did he do that?” I asked as I tried to keep my phone focused on him. 

“Shh.” Amanda snapped before she focused back on Rafael. 

“Somebody, make me come through, I’ll always be there, as frightened as you, to help us survive being alive, being alive, being alive,” he sang as he closed his eyes and extended his arms out as he hung onto that last note. 

“Shit,” I said once the song ended and the place erupted with applause. 

“Damn Barba,” Fin said once he sat back down, “Why didn’t you tell us you could sing?” 

“You never asked,” he shrugged before looking at me with his bloodshot eyes, “I’m going to get another beer. Do you want one?” 

“No and you don’t need one either. You have had plenty to drink,” I told him before grabbing him so he wouldn’t leave. 

“Fine. Then I want to go home if you won’t let me have another drink,” he said as he folded his arms over his chest. 

“Okay, we’ll go home then. We will see you guys tomorrow,” I started before grabbing our jackets, “Let’s go.” 

Together, Rafael and I somehow made it to the car without him falling over or throwing up so that was a plus. I drove us home and got him to bed before getting ready myself. 

\-----The Next Morning-----  
Sonny’s POV:  
“Baby, I’m going to head to work,” I said as I rubbed his back, “Do you want me to call you in sick?” 

“No,” he moaned, “I’ll be there.” 

“You sure you want to go in after what you did last night?” I asked. 

“What did I do?” he asked without moving from his spot to look at me. 

“You sang for us,” I said as I got my phone out, “Listen.” 

“Oh,” he sighed as his face got all red from hearing himself sing, “Sorry.” 

“Sorry? What are you apologizing for? You were fantastic!” I said. 

“People normally don’t like my voice. That’s why I don’t sing much,” he explained. 

“Well I thought you were fantastic my little songbird,” I said before kissing him. 

“No? Don’t call me that?” he demanded as he slowly moved to get up. 

“See you at work my little songbird!” I repeated and laughed once he threw a pillow at me on my way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like it! You should check out some of Raul's performances because they are really good. Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
